Fanon: Royals
The sixth chapter! I really hope you're not getting tired of this ^^' Enjoy! 20:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of Lan Se <-- Fanon: Innocent Fanon: Fire and Earth --> Royals I was relieved when the boat reached the shore. Tiankong also told Elena he was coming with us. We are on our road to the top of the volcano. This is a bigger road, and it is filled with people. Tiankong is following us from up in the sky, and Elena and I are riding on Sudu. He was also not lying when he said there would be stairs. We left behind a letter in our compartment. It is addressed to Yi Xiang. Tian told us that Yi Xiang already told him that he had a vision that he would be of great help to the world. He will understand. Elena is constantly making remarks about this being a lot faster with earthbending. She knows earthbenders are considered the enemy, but her biggest enemy right now are these stairs. We can't ride on Sudu anymore because she is getting tired fast from carrying the two of us on her back. We are over halfway. We also passed some towers, where a guide told a group of people that those were used in the one-hundred year war. I thought everybody here tried to forget the things that happened here at that time. I have to look forward. Soon I'll have a firebending teacher. Fire, air, water, earth. I am still worried about finding an earthbending teacher with the recent battles. I wonder what Fire Lady Zola is like. They say that she is waiting for someone. Only after that she can die in peace. I know that there are other reasons, too. She doesn't have any children. Her brother died at young age. Who will be the next Fire Lord? We finally made it atop of the volcano. The capital is bigger than we ever dreamt of. I can already recognize the palace, even though I have never seen it before. It is a gigantic "house" with Fire Nation emblems all over. I can also make out some banners of the United Republic. Tian landed next to us. "We'll have to get there, but I guess you already knew." He was pointing at the palace. "So.. we just waltz in and say you are the Avatar?" Elena wasn't the most subtle person. "Let's just quietly get in, and if there are no overthrowing plans, we'll do that." Tian was always looking for ways to make everyone comfortable. I realized I didn't speak that much this whole time. We marched there, looking at the many shops. "That is a very nice bracelet!" "You think Aang really looked like that?" "Come on, guys. We can do shopping for jewelry and paintings later. Now it's royal time." They nodded and we walked on. We reached the palace. There were guards all over the place. We had to go up front. The guard asked us for our names. We said them. They granted us access to the palace, but only to the part where the throne room is in. It was easy. There was one giant door with Fire Nation emblems on it. We entered. Fire Lady Zola must be already over her eighties, but she still had a youthful look. Her hair was grey. Ashgrey. Like someone put out her fire. From the look in her gold eyes, she made already very clear that no one would be able to take her pride. "Avatar, Tiankong, Ai Lun Na." "How do you know our names?" Elena was the first one to recover. "I did my research. But what I don't know is the reason of your visit." Her smile and glance told me otherwise. She was testing us. "As you know, lady Zola, I am the Avatar. I need a firebending teacher for my Avatar training. We also need supplies and a place to stay for the period I will have my lessons." "Good. You have got that right. I will prepare a house for you, with food in it. I will find you a firebending teacher. Come to the palace at sunrise. Do you want me to find you an earthbending teacher, sweetie? There are plenty of former colony people here that can earthbend. Anything else?" She was still busy testing us. Unfortunately, Elena was too caught up in her earthbending ideals to see so. Tian looked tired. I guess that we could as well accept all of it. I am probably just paranoid. We asked for supplies, and we got them. Good day today. As we made our way to the house, we did some shopping. After that, we just fell down and began sleeping. Again, I was keeping us warm. Category:Fanon